It's True! Opposite DO Atrract
by TheOutcast4
Summary: i love digimon data squad and i felt i had to write a fan fiction for Thomas. this is written after 5 years and Marcus comes back Thomas X OC Hope you enjoy! Review for a third chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**It's True! Opposites DO Attract!**_

**Thomas and his sister, Relena, were sitting on a picnic sheet and eating cake. It was a hot day and had been a few weeks since Thomas had found the cure for Relena and other people like her. He was 19 years old and Relena was 15 now. They were talking and eating their cake when they heard a loud scream across the huge park. They both looked up, as did the other people who were in the park, towards the source of the noise. It came from where an ice-cream van was. A girl who looked around 18 was standing there but was too far away for Thomas and Relena to see what was going on.**

"**I wonder what's going on." Relena said as she and Thomas got up to try and see what was going on.**

"**I have absolutely no idea." Thomas replied.**

**Just as they sat down, the girl sprinted towards them. "Please may I borrow 10p? She said with her hands pressed together as if she were praying.**

"**Uhh…" Thomas stared at her uncomprendly. "What?"**

**But Relena had already handed the girl a 10 pence coin.**

"**THANK YOU SO MUCH" the girl jumped up and down, clutching the coin before running back towards to ice cream van.**

"**So she screamed because she didn't have enough money for ice cream." Relena remarked.**

"**I guess so."**

time skip

**Thomas was looking out of the limo window. He and Relena were on their way to Marcus' house: Mrs Damon had invited everyone to their house for a small get together. Everyone from DATs was invited. All except Marcus and their Digimon. Thomas sighed and covered his face with his hand. He missed them all, even Marcus.**

"**Thomas, look!"**

**Thomas looked up quickly "what?"**

"**It's that girl from the park, look, over there." Relena pointed to outside the window and then Thomas saw her. She was dressed for a party and was with another girl who Thomas assumed to be her friend. They were standing at the bus stop, talking and laughing. 'She looks beautiful.' Thomas thought as the limo drove towards to the Damon house.**

time skip

**(A/N- you can skip this part if you want, it's just Marcus and the others coming back :P)**

"**Thomas, you need to get back to headquarters **_**now**_**!"**

"**I thought we stopped calling it 'headquarters'?" Thomas remarked as he got into his limo and gestured to the driver to drive to DATs.**

"**We did. Now get over here! Hurry!"**

"**Alright, alright! I'm on my way"**

"**Good. We'll see you soon." And with that, Yoshi hung up.**

**Thomas put away his phone and told his driver to drive faster. 'What could be happening? Is Marcus coming back? With the others? But then what would happen? Marcus has been away for **_**five years, **_**how was he supposed to catch up on everything?' Thomas sighed. Soon they arrived at DATs.**

"**What's going on?" Thomas asked as he rushed in the main room before stopping and looking around. Everything was back to the way it was before they had closed the entrance to the digital world.**

"**Marcus and the others are coming back, he texted Mrs Damon." Yoshi answered him.**

**The Crier family and the Damon family were there too.**

"**But what's going to happen after they come back?" Thomas asked the room at large.**

"**We don't know. We honestly don't know." Captain Sampson answered him this time, sounding weary.**

**Just then there was a familiar light and there stood Marcus, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, Biyomon, both of the PawnChessmon and Kudamon.**

"**Hey guys" Marcus greeted them with a grin as they all stepped out into the room. Mrs Damon let out a small sob and hugged him. Everyone greeted their Digimon and Marcus. After the Damons finished hugging Marcus, Thomas gave him a quick man hug, "Good to see you again." Marcus looked surprised for a second but then brushed it off and grinned back at Thomas, "You too, buddy"**

time skip (Sorry! So many time skips!)

**CRASH!**

**Thomas stumbled back and almost fell but caught his footing quickly. He looked up quickly at the person he had crashed into and saw that same girl he had seen about 5 times before (A/N- he sees her on the streets and shopping places) **

"**Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Thomas apologised as he held out a hand to help her up. 'Might as well try and find out her name' Thomas thought.**

"**My name's Thomas. Do you want me to buy you another drink?" he said gesturing to the spilt Coca-Cola. **

**The girl blushed as she took his hand and he helped her up. "Oh! Um… okay, I don't mind. My name's Mila." she smiled shyly at him.**

**Thomas blushed slightly, 'her smile is beautiful' he thought. "Okay, Mila, shall we go he said, after picking up the book he had been reading before crashing into her.**

**Thomas walked to the shop that sold Coca-Cola with Mila.**

"**So you're reading Jane Eyre?" Mila smirked at him.**

"**Yeah but I'm not really enjoying it; my sister's forcing me to read it." Thomas replied.**

**Mila laughed and turned her head towards him, "I met you in the park, didn't I?**

"**Yeah." Thomas replied, feeling a little awkward.**

**They reached the shop and Thomas bought the drink for her. **

"**Well, bye." Thomas turned to leave but Mila grabbed his wrist.**

"**No way! You have nothing to do, right? Then let's hang out!" She didn't wait for a reply but instead dragged him into a random shop.**

"**W-what?!" Thomas stuttered. This is NOT what he expected from a weak-looking girl like her; her grip was like iron. "Wait a minute; this is a Build-A-Bear workshop!" Thomas yelled as he looked around.**

"**Yep! And we're going to have fun!" Mila grinned.**

**For the next two hours, Mila and Thomas 'bonded' over making bears, before getting kicked out of the shop. They made about 10 bears, 5 for Thomas and his family and friends, and 5 for Mila and her family and friends. Thomas found out that Mila was (18), had a younger brother called Ethan (14) and both her parents worked as lawyers and her father cooked because her mother tended to burn the house down when attempting to cook. He told her about his family life and his friends, but nothing to do with DATs. They also got each other's numbers.**

"**OOO! Why don't we go to Starbucks?" Mila suggested.**

**Just as Thomas was about to answer, his phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Thomas! It's Marcus! **_**AND AGUMON**_**!" Agumon screamed from the background**

"**Ah, I can tell. What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing but I think we should hang out!"**

**Thomas sighed, "What about your work?"**

"**I can do that later! I'll meet you at the boxing place, See you!" and Marcus hung up.**

"**Thomas sighed again and turned to Mila. "Sorry, I can't go. I've got to meet up with an old friend of mine."**

**She looked temporarily disappointed but then brightened up, "Oh, it's okay! We can meet up some other time!" she smiled at him and once again Thomas felt butterflies in his tummy.**

"**Okay, then I'll see you." Thomas said, smiling.**

"**Byeeee!" and she hopped away. Literally.**

**Thomas stared at her for a while before shaking his head and heading to the boxing place.**

**-After fighting with Marcus-**

"**So you got any girlfriends?" Marcus asked Thomas as they walked around.**

"**No. I've been too busy focusing on finding a cure for Relena."**

"**So NOW you can get a girlfriend? Right?"**

**Thomas was silent.**

"**Oh, do you not like girls?"**

"**What?" Thomas stared at Marcus. He didn't understand what he meant.**

"**Are you gay?" Marcus spoke to Thomas as if he were 5.**

"**What? No!" Thomas spluttered. "And don't talk to me like that. EVER!"**

"**Okay, okay, calm down. So you like anyone?" Marcus laughed.**

"**Uh… Well… Kinda…" Thomas didn't know what to say.**

"**Well! You either like her or not! Come on! Hey, has that shop always been there?" Marcus asked pointing and momentarily forgetting the subject at hand, for which Thomas was grateful for.**

"**Not always. It was made about a year after you left." Thomas replied.**

"**Oh, it looks goo- WAIT! So do you like her or not?" Marcus asked, urgently.**

"**Why are you so interested?" Thomas asked Marcus, irritated.**

**Marcus' expression was serious. "Cos I haven't seen you in 5 years and… and I consider you to be my best friend." He stated**

**Thomas stared at him in surprise, "Oh, um, well I… I consider you to be my best friends too." Thomas said awkwardly, "And I do like her, and her names Mila."**

**Marcus looked happy and as he opened his mouth to reply, Agumon yelled out, in the middle of a crowed place, "HEY BOSS! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"**

**Both Thomas and Marcus jumped up and whisper-yelled at Agumon to shut it while trying to ignore the staring faces around them.**

"**Agumon, shut up!" Marcus yelled into the digi-vice, holding it to his mouth.**

"**But-!"**

"**No! Shut it!"**

"**So Agumon is still the same as usual, then?" Thomas asked with his eyebrows raised.**

"**Yeah," Marcus nodded. "Soooo, tell me about her, then…"**

**Thomas blushed a little and said, "She's bubbly, kind, carefree, beautiful…"**

"**Do you have her number?" Marcus grinned.**

"**Yeah, and she has mine."**

"**Are you going to ask her out soon?"**

"**What?!" Thomas said, startled.**

"**Oh, come on, you must've thought about this beforeeeee, here call her now." Marcus reached out to grab Thomas' phone.**

**Thomas moved out of Marcus' way. "No! I told her I would be hang out with you! Just- let's go down to the park."**

**Marcus, sensing that Thomas didn't want to talk about it, didn't press on the matter (For once)**

**-Some other time-**

"**But I can't ask her out! I barely know her, maybe when I've known her for a longer period of time" Thomas shrugged.**

**Marcus gave in, "yeah, I guess so… don't want her thinking, OH I mean **_**knowing**_** you're a stalker!" he laughed as Thomas punched him on the arm**

"**Shut up. Let's just go to the arcade already." **

**And for the rest of afternoon, the best buddies played in the arcade before returning the Damon house to eat Sally's sweet, delicious food. (Even if Agumon and Marcus ate half of it)**

** 2 months later**

"**So you're going to ask her today?" Gaomon asked.**

"**Yeah, I hope she takes it well," Thomas replied, getting dressed.**

"**Good luck."**

"**I will have luck; you're coming with me, right?" Thomas asked.**

"**Really? Am I?" Gaomon looked surprised.**

"**Well, I'd like you to come." Thomas stated**

"**Then I'll come" Gaomon smiled before frowning, "Are you going to tell her about DATs?"**

"**Maybe… I'll decide this, if she says yes." Thomas furrowed his eyebrows**

"**She will. I know she will." **

"**Thanks, Gaomon. Well, time to go." They were meeting Mila in the park (Gaomon in the digi-vice, of course) Thomas was very nervous.**

**He didn't know what to do**

"**Gaomon, what if she says no?" Thomas asked, beginning to panic.**

"**She won't," Gaomon said firmly. "Just focus on that and breathe."**

"**Okay," Thomas took deep breaths. Sooner than Thomas had anticipated, they arrived at the park and Thomas was being glomped by Mila.**

"**HEY!" Mila greeted him, happily.**

"**H-hey, Mila," Thomas replied, getting to his feet. "What's up?"**

"**Nothing much, just hanging out with you." Mila grinned at him. "What about you?"**

"**Oh, nothing much." Thomas took a deep breath. "Listen, Mila-"**

"**Yeah?" Mila looked at him, questionably, "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing! I just wanted to ask you…" Thomas faltered, how would he ask her?**

"**Come on, then! Ask away!" Mila smiled invitingly at him.**

**Thomas closed his eyes. 'It's now or never, I suppose.'**

**Thomas opened his eyes and asked, "Will you go out with me?"**

**Mila looked at Thomas, shock and surprise written all over her face.**

**Thomas immediately regretted asking her, "I mean-"**

"**NO!" Mila yelled**

**Thomas looked hurt.**

"**I mean I want to be your girlfriend!" Mila looked up at Thomas.**

"**I… wait, what?!" Thomas was confused, what had just happened?**

"**You heard me." Mila smiled at Thomas.**

**Thomas grinned and kissed Mila, softly.**


	2. Movie Date

**Horror Movie Date**

**Thomas was texting someone late at night.**

"**Yeah and then they just had to kill off Edward :( "**

**Can you guess who this is? That's wrong! It's not Dora! It's Mila!**

"**Uh-huh… but at least the other guy is still alive." Thomas replied. **

**Yeah, that's right; Mila told Thomas EVERY THING about her favourite show, Sigh.**

"**Yeah, I guess but I'm starting to hate him." Mila made this seem like a usual conversation one would have with their boyfriend and Thomas was indeed jealous.**

"**Right… by the way are you free tomorrow?" Thomas asked.**

"**I think so, yeah" Mila replied.**

"**Cool, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?"**

"**Okay!"**

**And with that, their date was secured.**

time skip

"**Hey Mila, ready to go?" Thomas asked.**

"**Yeah, lemme just grab my bag." Mila ran up to her room to grab her bag as Mila's mum came to the door to say hello.**

"**Hello darling, would you like some tea?" Ayla said as she hugged him.**

"**No thanks Mrs Ayla,"**

"**Oh darling call me Ayla, no 'Mrs'" she hugged him again, (she's a huggy person)**

"**MUM! Leave him!" Mila yelled as she came down again. "Bye mum." Sh said as she kissed her cheek and then yelled up the stairs, "BYE ETHAN" **

"**BYE MILA!" Her brother yelled back.**

**Ayla looked disapprovingly at Mila but before she could say anything, Mila left with Thomas.**

"**What should we watch?" Thomas asked Mila as they walked to the cinema (Mila insisted that they walked)**

"**Umm… Comedy or horror?"**

**Thomas thought about it, if they watched a horror movie Mila may get scared and they could cuddle. (Cute!)**

"**Horror." Thomas chose.**

"**Okay then!" **

**They arrived at the cinema.**

"**Hmmm…. So which one?" Mila asked as they looked at the movie list.**

"**How about the next horror movie that's on?" Thomas said.**

"**Okay!" Mila said happily.**

**As they got their tickets and food and drinks, a pair of boys spied on them. They had followed Thomas to the cinema from his house and were planning on spying on them for the rest of their date.**

**Can you guess who they are?**

**No?**

**Okay, I'll tell you! IT'S MARCUS AND AGUMON!**

**Hahaha.**

**They had been bored and decided to follow Thomas. They followed the couple into the movie viewing area-place.**

**Agumon was disguised as a small boy and Marcus was wearing a top hat and scarf.**

**The movie was VERY scary and Mila kept jumping into Thomas' arms and Thomas held her tightly telling himself 'It's not real. It's just a movie.'**

**Marcus and Agumon were very scared although they tried not to show it. At several points during the movie, either Marcus or Agumon or **_**both **_**would scream loudly and make the couple look behind them curiously.**

**Near the end of the movie, a particularly scary/ jumpy thing happened and Marcus and Agumon both screamed (along with Mila and a few others) and dropped their popcorn on Thomas and Mila.**

**Thomas glared up at the two behind them and saw who they really were (their disguises had fallen off slightly)**

"_**MARCUS! AGUMON!" **_**Thomas whisper-yelled, **_**"What are you doing?"**_

**Mila turned to look at them too as Marcus tried to come up with a logical explanation about what was going on (Agumon had gone into the digi-vice)**

"**SHHH!" the other people in the cinema shushed them. Thomas glared at Marcus and whispered angrily, "I'll talk to you idiots, later" and then turned to watch the movie.**

**Marcus got up and quietly ran out of the movie-viewing area.**

**After the movie ended and Thomas and Mila left the cinema, Thomas immediately started to look for Marcus. Mila laughed as she watched him.**

**After a while of Thomas looking for Marcus, Mila brushed back her and then put her hand on Thomas' shoulder and said, "Thomas, why don't you talk to Marcus tomorrow? Come on, we can have dinner at my place." Mila smiled gently at him, taking his hand.**

"**Fine." Thomas gave in and went with Mila.**

**Agumon appeared next to Marcus and they both sighed in relief, silently thanking Mila. **

**BTW, if you were wondering where they were hiding, it was up a tree. -_-**

time skip

"**WHY THE HECK WERE YOU FOLLOWING US?" Thomas yelled at Marcus and Agumon.**

**They stuttered, "Ummm… w-w-well… w-we –w-were b-bored…"**

**Thomas raged, "YOU WERE BORED!?"**

"**Thomas, just leave it, they didn't do any harm," Relena said from the hallway, (she had come to hang out with Christy)**

"…" **Thomas couldn't think of a reply, but he was mad that they had interrupted their date and STALKED them.**

"**Okay? Calm down." Relena said.**

**Thomas glared at the pair before leaving to meet up with Mila.**

"**Hey Mila,"**

"**Hey, Mr. Sad! What's wrong?"**

"**I'm just annoyed that Marcus followed us yesterday." Thomas said a bit grumpily.**

"**Haha, is that all? That doesn't matter, I mean I still had a great time, didn't you?" she laughed as she put her arms around him.**

**Thomas kissed her, "Of course I did, I was with you!" **


End file.
